Kyle
The Iron-Blooded Mercenary A mercenary warrior who yearns to avenge his comrades lost in battle. Play Style He overwhelms enemies with high DEF and HP. Kyle wields a huge two handed weapon that gives him a wide attack range. Rush into crowded battlefields and unleash devastating crowd control attacks. Push back and knock down enemies who attempt to penetrate the front lines. If crowd control and dealing massive amounts of damage is your forte, Kyle is your hero of choice. Hero Difficulty: Easy Lore Kyle’s father was a member of the Kasimov Mercenaries. Throughout his childhood, Kyle traveled with his father, learning swordsmanship from him. One day, the Kasimov Mercenaries were taking care of monsters as usual, when they were suddenly surrounded by a large group of them and were on the verge of being wiped out. In order to save his son and comrades, Kyle's father cleared a path for them at the expense of his own life. Thanks to his and several other mercenaries’ sacrifices, the Kasimov Mercenaries lived to see another day. Kyle was taken under the wing of Kasimov, the leader of the mercenaries, and grew up to become a brave mercenary himself. However, Kyle tended to be hot-headed. Kasimov felt indebted to Kyle's father and thus found it hard to discipline the boy. Kyle viewed the soft-hearted Kasimov as weak-willed. And his defiance of Kasimov’s authority grew. One day, the Kasimov Mercenaries received a request for a monster extermination and prepared to move out. Arrogantly sure of his abilities and filled with disdain for Kasimov’s cautions, Kyle and a few mercenaries who followed his lead, rushed at the boss monster. However, the monsters proved to be stronger than they thought, and soon Kyle and the others were in a perilous position. The moment the monsters swarmed Kyle, Kasimov stepped in and his broadsword cut a swathe through the monsters, even managing to behead the boss monster. Victory seemed at hand. The rest of the monsters ran away at the death of their boss, and the mercenaries started celebrating their victory. But soon after, a dark energy spewed forth from the body of the dead boss, swallowing up the mercenaries. The mercenaries were dragged into a fractured dimension, where terrifying monsters crawled out and started slaughtering the exhausted mercenaries. The cursed language the monster spoke also destroyed the mind of the mercenaries and turned those who were wounded into monsters themselves. Most of the mercenaries were either killed or turned into monsters. With a heavy heart, Kyle started attacking those who up until moments ago were his comrades. Kyle fought in a frenzy until his sword broke, then picked up Kasimov’s greatsword. All his comrades had died or turned into monsters. Kyle was the only one left standing. It was then when everything nearby turned into black ash and the Bloody Gate, that had brought them here, vanished. Kyle immediately lost consciousness. When he finally woke, the only thing he had left was Kasimov’s broadsword, gripped tightly in his hand. Recalling the terrible fate of his comrades, Kyle wept and swore to never forgive himself for leading them to their deaths. He then vowed to live the rest of his life seeking revenge for his comrades as penance. Since then, Kyle spends his days tracking down Bloody Gates and recklessly throwing himself into danger, somehow managing to survive it all. In order to face greater dangers, Kyle resolved to become a Talion, and is currently aboard the Belacion. Skills Basic Skills Special Skills